Digi Destines #1 The Crest of Truth
by DarkAngelBlackRaven
Summary: The digi destine find out about the ninth digi destine and about the Dark Queen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon if I did I would be very rich but since I don't I'm not rich. The only characters that I actually own are: Eva Martens, Aracnamon, Spiyomon, Spidramon, Mega Spidramon, Oramon, Bansheemon, and Jessica Martens a.k.a the Dark Queen. So please don't steal these characters it took me a lot of time to come up with them. 

Digi Destines #1 The Crest of Truth 

Prologue 

The dark corridors are filled with an awful screaming and a small digimon scampers out of the way of a tall woman. She is wearing a strange black crown and long black gloves. She has black hair and eyes. Even her long flowing dress and shoes are black. On her neck there is a tag and a crest. In the middle of the crest is a strange image of a dagger with blood dripping off of it. The woman seems to have an evil persona about her and all those who cross her path tremble in fear. The woman in black enters a room. It is fairly large and in the middle of it is a large throne. The woman takes a seat in the throne. She turns to the side of the throne were a large mirror sat. "Why did you call me here Myotismon? You know I'm usually busy this time of night." She said in a voice as cold as ice. All of the sudden, an image of Myotismon appeared on the large mirror. "I don't care if you are busy or not. If I call for you I expect you to stop what ever you are doing. Do you understand? Now why isn't my army here yet!" Myotismon yelled in rage. "I understand you perfectly Myotismon. But unfortunately your army has other matters to attend to." She said with a smile. "What other matters?" Myotismon asked. "They're looking for the ninth digi destine. You should know about her already and what a threat she could be for my kingdom." She explained. "I never gave you orders to look for the ninth digi destine and since when did you get the authority to steal my kingdom." He said angrily. "Why since you left of course. Someone had to rule your kingdom while you where away. And since nobody else had the guts to take over I had to." She explained. "When I get back I'm gonna rip out your guts. Then we'll see how rebellious you'll be." He said coldly. "There's a little problem with that plan Myotismon. You see you won't be coming back because I'm not sending your army in. So you'll just have to fight the digi destines on your own. And if you don't come back it won't be any great loss." She said with a cold smile. "How can you do this to me. After everything I've done for you. I taught you everything I know. I even gave you half of my powers. And now you turn on me!" He pounded his fist against the mirror. "One of the things you taught me was to have no mercy or pity. So I do not feel sorry for you. You should have known I was going to turn against you. And you were a fool to take me in, in the first place. You were also a fool to give me your powers. You were also a fool to leave this kingdom without someone to rule it. And now you are still a fool for not bringing a large army. But I guess should send some maybe not enough to defeat the digi destines but enough to make the humans tremble in fear." She said giving in to her master. "Jessica what makes you think you can just take over my kingdom like that." Myotismon said. "We've already been through that now I have already agreed to give you half of my army so please go before I change my mind again. Oh and by the way my name is not Jessica. I'm now called the Dark Queen. And if you do come back I will have my army lock you up. And don't expect me to change my mind just because you were my master. Because I won't and I know that you won't come back. You are a fool and fools always die." She said coldly. "Then I don't think you'll live very long because you are more of a fool than I am." Myotismon said with a scowl. Then his image disappeared and the Dark Queen was alone. She stepped off of her throne her eyes gleamed with hate and anger. She stepped up to the mirror and directed her thoughts at it. The image of an army appeared in the mirror. "Phantommon get over to the real world now! And take the Bakemon with you." She screamed at the lazy digimon. "Yes ma'am I'll do that right away." He said. "You'd better. Because if I find you still there I'll beat you so senseless you won't be able to talk for a week now get moving!" She screamed. Then the image faded and the Dark Queen walked over to her window. It was time for her to fed. She then turned into bats and flew out the window looking for unsuspecting digimon. 

Chapter 1 

~Tai's P.O.V~ 

The sun had faded as I looked around at our new surroundings. We had been traveling in a thick wooded forest for a few days. But now the trees were getting sparser and I could see a large sloping valley with a stream running through it. I looked at the others. They were all exhausted and seemed glad to see a place were they could rest. Including Mimi who always glad to find some spot to rest. "Can we stop here my feet are killing me." Mimi whined. "Your feet are always killing you Mimi. We can't go anywhere without you whining about your feet or how hot is or how much you miss malls!" Joe said. "Hey cool it guys. This isn't the time to be arguing. We need to try to get along, okay." Sora said calmly. "Your right Sora. Sorry Mimi I didn't mean to snap at you." Joe said. With that little argument settled we started to set up camp. Sora, Matt, T. K., and Izzy tried to catch fish while Joe, Kari, and I looked for wood to start a fire. Mimi and the digimon searched for fruits and berries. Agumon helped me start the fire and Matt and the others brought their catch in. They had each caught five fish, which was pretty good considering that they had been fishing in a fairly small stream. Later Mimi and the digimon came back each had an arm full of fruits and berries. All of the sudden a bright purple flash whipped by us. "What was that!" Joe exclaimed. "I don't know but what ever it is it can't be good." Sora said leaping to her feet. The bright purple thing stopped directly in front of us. I could see that it was fairly tall with long purple wings and a feminine appearance. Izzy had his computer out and was typing something in it. "It is an Oramon. They are usually peaceful digimon that wander around telling prophecies and helping other digimon." He said. "So you mean they can tell the future." Sora asked. "It seems impossible but yes." Izzy said. The Oramon just continued to stand there like it was unaware that we were talking about it. Its eyes seemed glazed over like it was in a trance. Agumon and I cautiously walked up to it. It turned toward me looking deeply in my eyes. "A great evil has arrived." The Oramon said. Its voice was faint and its eyes seemed to burn brightly. "What great evil?" I asked. "The Dark Queen. She has already taken over half of the digiworld and won't stop until she has it all. She was once from your world until she found the dark crest now she has a legion of evil troops. The only one who can stop her is the ninth digi destine." Oramon said. "Where will we find this ninth digi destine." Joe asked. "She will find you." Oramon said. "Will we recognize her when we see her." Kari asked. "Yes," Oramon said. And suddenly a picture flashed in my head. It was of a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She had a strange crest on one that we had never seen before. "Her name is Eva Martens. She carries the crest of truth. She will not easily defeat the Dark Queen and she will need your help to over come many of her weaknesses for the Dark Queen knows this girl well and won't hesitate to use her weaknesses against her." Oramon said sadly. "How does the Dark Queen know this girl?" I asked. "She is her sister." Oramon said as she faded away. "Whoa that was freaky." Matt said. "Yeah it's like Oramon just disappeared into thin air." Mimi said. "No I'm not talking about that. I mean that prophecy." Matt said. "Do you think there really is a ninth digi destine Tai?" Agumon asked me. "I don't know there could be." I said. "But if there is why didn't Gennai or Pixiemon tell us about it? And how can this Dark Queen have a crest it just doesn't make any sense." Izzy said. "But Oramon said it was a crest of darkness maybe this Dark Queen is an evil digi destine." Tentomon said. "That doesn't make any sense why would there be evil digi destines?" Izzy asked. "Maybe they're like the digimon. Some are good and some are evil." Sora said. "Lets just eat you guys the food is getting cold." Joe said. "Joe's right we should eat and rest now then in the morning we can start searching for this ninth digi destine." I said. 

Chapter 2 

~Eva's P.O.V~ 

I was so excited. We were finally going on our camping trip. I don't know why I was excited. I guess I was looking forward to spending two weeks away from our town and away from all my painful memories. Maybe things will get back to normal now, I thought. You see about six months ago my sister disappeared, no one knew were she went and the cops couldn't find a trace of her. About that time my mother had a mental break down and had to go to a mental hospital were she committed suicide. After that my dad took me and we moved to Portland, Oregon. It was awkward living with someone who left when I was six but I got use to it. And I soon found that my dad and I had a lot in common. "Eva lets go we need to get to the park before seven." Dad said. "All right I'm coming. I just have to get a few more things before we leave." I said. I grabbed my portable cd player and a cd holder full of cds and stuffed them in my pack. "Let's see I got my flashlight, a can of bug spray, deodorant, cooler full of food, clothes, fishing gear, hair ties, and some books." I said as I did a quick search to make sure I had everything. Then I ran out to the car with my pack strapped to my back. Dad was putting stuff in the trunk when I got out there. "Here Dad," I said handing him my pack. "Whoa what do you have in here rocks." He said as he put it away. "No I have clothes in there." I said. It took three hours to get to the park and then we had to hike tow more hours to find a camping spot. Dad was setting up the tent when he asked me, "Would you go find some fire wood so we can get a fire started?" "Sure," I said and marched off into the woods. Ten minutes later I found myself lost deep in the woods. "Great now how am I going to get back." I whispered to myself. Then all of the sudden I saw this flash of light and this weird device fell into my hands. The light seemed to lift me up. And then I found myself falling into a strange land I had never seen before. Then every thing went black. 

Chapter 3 

~Matt's P.O.V~ 

We had all awaken and had finished eating breakfast and were now we were discussing if the ninth digi destine, really existed. "If there was a ninth digi destine we would have found her by now." Izzy said. "Not if she isn't in Digi World. And if she is still back in the real world then there's no way we can get to her." Sora said. "So your saying it's hopeless. That we should just forget about her and try to get to Spiral Mountain." Joe said. "No I'm saying we should wait until she shows up." Sora said. "You guys lets just stop arguing about this. We will find the ninth digi destine okay." Tai said trying his best to act like a leader. "AAAAHHHH!" Something screamed loudly. "What was that!" Joe exclaimed. We all scrambled to our feet. And ran toward the direction of the sound. When we got there we saw a girl wearing a light yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. She had black hair and dark blue eyes just like the girl in that crazy vision. But the most startling thing was that on her lap lay a little blue digimon. "Hi I'm Aracnamon," it said to the girl. She stopped screaming and looked at the digimon in shock. "You can talk." She said in amazement. "Sure he can talk all of us digimon can talk." Biyomon said. She must not have noticed us because she jumped when she heard Biyomon say that. "Who are you guys?" She asked her face growing pale. "I'm Matt and this is Sora, Tai, T. K., Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Kari." I said pointing out each of my friends. "Hey don't forget about us." Salamon said. "Oh yeah and this is Salamon, Biyomon, Augmon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon." I said pointing to each one of the digimon. "My name is Eva Marten and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said as she got up. I then noticed that she had a backpack with her and that there was a digivice and a crest right beside it. "I'm hungry." Aracnamon said. "Well I think I have something in my pack." She said. She opened her pack and pulled out a large cooler. Then she opened the cooler and grabbed two sandwiches one for herself and one for the digimon. Then she noticed the digivice and the crest. She picked up both and looked at them closely. "This is odd I don't remember having this with me." She mumbled to herself. "Eva I think you should sit down because there are a lot of things we have to tell you. And some of them you may not believe but trust me it's all true." Sora said. Eva sat down by a large tree and Sora started to tell her how we all found ourselves lost in the digiworld. It took tow hours to tell the whole story and to explain how the crests and digivices worked. "So your telling me that I'm on a different planet and that my destiny is to destroy evil digimon and try to help save Earth." Eva said in disbelief. "That's right and you're the only one of us who knows who the Dark Queen is. And you also have the power to destroy her." Sora said. "Wow and to think all I wanted to do this weekend was go on a camping trip." She mumbled in awe. "I think we should get going. We still have a long way to go and who knows what kind of evil digimon might show up." Tai said. I noticed that Eva had moved from her spot by the tree and was kneeling by the stream with a canteen in her hands. When it was full of water she dropped some type of pills into it. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Well you said it would be a long trip and I don't think you'd want to be lost somewhere without water. And if you're wondering about the capsules I just put in there they are for purifying water." She said. Then we started moving Tai and Agumon where ahead of us with Kari and Salamon behind them. T.K. and Patamon were right beside me. And Eva was with Joe, Mimi, and Izzy who were way behind everyone else. 

Chapter 4 

~Izzy's P.O.V~ 

As we started moving the valley seemed to give way to strange wooded terrain that hadn't been there when we were first in digi world. Fallen logs and rocks riddled the path we were on making it harder to travel. This didn't seem to bother Eva even though she had a fairly heavy pack on she still kept up with us. Even her digimon Aracnamon didn't seem tired as we hiked through the path. We had gone at least a mile when the path started to clear. Eva was right beside me and she had pulled out her canteen. "Hey Izzy do you want some?" She asked. That surprised me because she hadn't talked to anyone but Sora, Matt, and Tai. "Sure." I said and took the canteen. "So how did you get in the digi world anyway?" Joe asked. "I was getting firewood when I got lost. And then I saw this strange light that lead me here. I'm really worried about my dad though. If he finds out that I disappeared too it will just crush him." She said. "He probably doesn't even know you're gone." I said. "Well he must know by now. I've been gone for over three hours for Christ's sake." She said scowling. "Right but time moves fast here in Digiworld than it does in the real world. So only five minutes might have passed by there." I explained. "Oh," she mumbled to herself. I wanted to ask her who else in her family had disappeared but I knew the answer to that one. And I figured it would just make her, upset if I asked her so I just kept my mouth shut and walked beside her in silence. "So what else do you have in that pack of yours? I hope you have bug spray because these bugs are just eating me alive." Mimi whined. "I hope they do eat you alive at least then I won't have to hear you whine." Joe said. "Hey that's not very nice Joe." Gomamon said. "Yeah Joe you should know better than to pick on Mimi." Palmon said coming to Mimi's defense. Joe and Mimi both blushed and I could tell that Joe and Mimi were going to start arguing again. Eva must have known it too because she looked from one to the other not knowing which one would start. Finally Eva spoke up "Actually I think I do have some bug repellent." She pulled a large tube out of her pack and handed it to Mimi. Mimi took it glad that someone had stopped Joe from blowing up at her again. Joe just blushed even more ashamed that he had gotten so mad at Mimi. "I'm sorry I got mad at you again Mimi." Joe said. "Apology accepted. Now let's catch up with the others before they get to far ahead of us." Mimi said. We all started to run. And we quickly caught up with everyone else. The path had disappeared and in its place was a tangle of trees and bushes. The others had all stopped by a fallen tree that seemed to block their way. "What took you guys so long?" Tai asked. "Mimi and Joe were going at it again." Palmon said. "Well we figured that would happen those two never stop fighting. Even if there's nothing to fight about they always seem to find something." Matt said. I ignored the conversation and got my laptop out. I wanted to see if I had any e-mail from Gennai. "Hello digi destines. I see you have found the ninth digi destine. I guess you're wondering why I didn't tell you about her sooner. Well I don't know why I didn't tell you either guess it just must have slipped my mind. And I suppose you have found out about the Dark Queen as well." Gennai said. "Well no duh Gennai." I mumbled. "Who's Gennai and how does he know about me?" Eva asked as she looked at the screen. "Gennai's the only other human in digiworld besides us. He helps us sometimes and seems to know everything that goes on in digiworld." I explained. "There's one thing you don't know about the Dark Queen though. She is the ninth digi destines' sister and she was trained by Myotismon. And She has Myotismon's powers. How she gained them I don't know I just know that she is very evil. Yes I know that's more than one thing but give me a break I'm old." Gennai said. Eva looked at the screen in disbelief. She had grown very pale and was shaking very hard. I put the laptop away and looked at her worriedly. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she looked very weak all of the sudden. "Are you all right Eva?" Arcanamon asked glancing at her friend worriedly. "No, no it can't be. He must be wrong. My sister can't be evil. She just can't be." Eva moaned. Then she fell to her knees and cried. Her hands where covering her face and she rocked as she sobbed. Sora walked over and knelt down next to her. "It's okay Eva. We're here for you. You don't need to cry. It'll be all right." Sora said softly. "No it won't it will never be all right not now not ever!" Eva screamed. "Of course it will. Everything will work out for the best you'll see." Sora said with a reassuring smile. "Are you sure it will be okay?" Eva asked looking directly into Sora's eyes. "Yes I'm sure it will be okay. Why would I say everything will be okay if I didn't believe it?" Sora asked. "To get me to stop crying." Eva said wiping her eyes. "But I do believe everything will be okay Eva. And you have to believe it too other wise it won't be okay. And you have to be strong. You can do that can't you?" Sora asked. "Yeah I guess I can." Eva said. Sora smiled and helped Eva to her feet. She still looked weak and fragile but she wasn't crying anymore. And the hurt and disbelief in her eyes had been replaced by something else. It was something I couldn't describe. Something so powerful and determined and full of hope that words could not describe it. The others were silent. They still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had broken down like that. Matt was looking away trying to hide the fact that he felt sorry for her. And Tai just looked at her with sympathy and pity. They both had siblings of they're own and knew the pain that Eva had expressed. "As heartbreaking as that was we really need to be going." Joe said. "Joe just shut up okay. Can't you see the girl is hurt? Can't you see that she just found out about her sister? How would you feel if you found out that your brother was evil and that he was trying to kill you? So why don't you just shut up Joe and try to have a little sympathy instead of thinking of yourself all the time." Matt said defensively. "Matt I'm okay you don't need to defend me. And Joe is right we should get going." Eva said silently. "Are you sure you're okay?" T.K. asked. "I'm fine just a little shaken up that's all." She said. "Well I guess if your okay then we should keep moving." Tai said. But she wasn't okay I could tell and T.K. knew it too but we didn't argue with Tai. If he wanted to blind himself to her pain then that was just fine with us. And if Eva didn't want to tell us what was wrong then that was okay too. But we all knew it was still there and that it would probably eat a hole into her sole. Even though I don't think people really have soles. But that's just my opinion. 

Chapter 5 

~Sora's P.O.V~ 

After Eva' s little break down we kept walking. Matt was right beside her I guess he felt really sorry for her. I felt sorry for her to I mean it's not everyday that you get sucked into a different planet then find out that your sister is trying to kill you. Of course we all knew this before because Oramon had told us. But we hadn't believed Oramon. Even after we found the ninth digi destine and we knew it would probably upset her if she found out. Which it did and I had to calm her down. But she seemed okay now. Hopefully she would stay that way if we met the Dark Queen. "Do you think she's really all right?" Biyomon asked me. "No but she has to get over this. Because if she breaks down when we meet the Dark Queen it will mean death to us all." I said as I hopped over a log. We were following a wide creek now. Its muddy waters seemed to bubble and swirl as we passed by. I saw a large metal shell rise out of the water and before anyone could do anything it grabbed Eva who was the closest to the creek. "Let me go!" She screamed. Izzy had his laptop out and as usual was typing something in it. "That's Metal Shellmon. A fully digivolved form of Shellmon." He said more to himself than anyone else. "Yeah well that's really interesting but I need help now!" Eva screamed. All of the sudden her digivice started to glow. "Aracnamon...Digivolve to... Spiyomon!" Aracnamon a small blue spider thing had digivolved and was now large and black. "I think we should help her." I said and nodded toward Biyomon who flew in to join the fight. "Biyomon... Digivolve to... Birdramon!" "Venom Spray!" Spiyomon said and a blue spray was emitted from its large fangs. "Meteor Wings!" Birdramon screeched and large flaming balls of light hit Metal Shellmon. The venom spray and the meteor wing attacks seamed to weaken Metal Shellmon and he lost his hold of Eva. Eva slipped to the ground just as Birdramon dedigivovled back to Biyomon. Her digimon had stayed in its present form though. I think this is because Spiyomon is Aracnamon's rookie form but I don't know for sure. I'll probably have to ask Izzy later, I thought to myself. "Eva are you okay?" Spiyomon asked. "Yeah I'm fine I guess I'll just have to be more careful of were I walk. And who are you anyway? You don't look like Aracnamon." Eva said. "I'm Spiyomon the rookie form of Aracnamon." Spiyomon explained. Well at least now I don't have to ask Izzy. I thought to myself. "How come you didn't change back like Biyomon did?" Eva asked. "Because Biyomon is in rookie form and unless she losses her energy she should return to that form every time after she digivolves to the next level." Izzy explained. "Oh, well that makes sense. I think." Eva mumbled. "We should get out of here. Metal Shellmon might come back anytime now." Tai said. We had slowly walked away from the creek being careful not to attract the attention of other digimon. The woods we had entered were extremely thick and full of odd colored trees. The air was starting to get colder as we reached a huge mountain. Its peaks were white with snow though a strange river seemed to wrap itself around it. We had finally made it after all these months. We had finally made it to Spiral Mountain. The others seemed awed by the sight of this huge mountain. The place where Pixiemon said we would find what we were missing. This is the place where we would become unstoppable. "I see you've made it this far. But you won't get any further." An all too familiar voice said. We all turned toward the voice. Piedmon one of the dark masters was standing by a boulder to our left. He was in one of his stupid costumes and looked way too smug. "Oh no it's Piedmon!" Mimi shrieked. 

Chapter 6 

~Eva's P.O.V~ 

I looked at the strange digimon who the others had called Piedmon. A dagger had appeared in his hand. He laughed evilly as he threw the dagger at the little boy named T.K. "Patomon...Digivolve to...Angemon!" the little orange creature said as it changed to a tall angel. Angemon flew towards T.K. just as Matt pushed his little brother out of the way. The dagger nicked Matt as it flew by. It landed neatly on the ground its tip had sliced through the earth. "Biyomon digivolve now!" Sora yelled. Biyomon nodded, "Biyomon...Digivolve to...Garudamon!" Biyomon had changed to a very large bird and was now flying toward Piedmon. The others made their digimon digivolve too and soon the sky was full of creatures. But Piedmon was quicker than the rest of the digimon and soon they would get exhausted and dedigivolve. I knew I had to do something for my new friends. "Spyiomon digivolve now!" I yelled. Spiyomon nodded and my digivice started to glow. "Spiyomon...Digivolve to... Spidramon!" The small black spider that was standing beside me was now a large red spider. This is going to take some getting use to, I thought. Spidramon picked me up and set me down on her shoulders. "Let's go Spidramon!" I yelled. And we were off! Charging into battle like hot lightning. The ground seemed to swirl by us as Spidramon ran. I never imagined something that big could run that fast. "I see there's a new digi destine. Well you won't last long." Piedmon said. Another dagger appeared in his hand. He leaped and threw the dagger at me. The next thing I knew my hand had snatched the dagger from mid air. He seemed frustrated that I had done that but with his stupid mask on I couldn't tell. Then all of the sudden something strange happened. The whole mountain and even the river disappeared. The others didn't seem to notice the change though and I was debating whether or not to tell them about it. Finally I decided that they need to know what I had seen and what I now knew. "You guys that mountain isn't real!" I yelled down at them. "Of course it's real Eva." Mimi said. I shook my head, "Take another look. That mountain was just a trick to get us all here. So Piedmon could surprise us with a sneak attack." I explained. Piedmon seemed shocked that I knew this and my crest was glowing oddly. Just like the others had glowed when their digimon digivolved. "Spidramon... Digivolve to... Mega Spidramon!" Mega Spidramon was covered with spikes and armored plates. And its coloring was now orange and gray. "Eva I think you should get off now. I can handle this digiclown by myself. You just get to safety." Mega Spidramon said. I nodded and stuck the dagger in my pocket. Then I jumped from Mega Spidramon's shoulders. It was a long drop but I made it unharmed. "If you think this over grown spider can defeat me then you are sadly mistaken." He said laughing. I looked around at the other digimon. They had all ready dedigivolved and many were badly hurt. Mega Spidramon was the only one left who had enough energy left to fight. Please be strong enough Mega Spidramon, I thought as I watched the digimon battle. Mega Spidramon leaped at Piedmon. But Piedmon quickly leaped out of her way. Mega Spidramon wasn't quick enough to stop and hit the boulder. She roared in pain but turned toward Piedmon. "Venom Blast!" She screeched. A flaming red ball of fire flew from Mega Spidramon's fangs. Piedmon jumped out of the way and the flaming red ball blow up a near by tree. Piedmon then pulled out yet another dagger, which he threw at Mega Spidramon. The dagger hit her in the neck and Mega Spidramon fell to her knees in pain. Blood gushed from the large gash were the dagger was impaled into her neck. Piedmon pulled out another dagger and he was just about to throw it at her. "No!" I screamed and ran toward Mega Spidramon's side. I pulled the dagger out of my pocket and leaped at Piedmon. I kicked him in the stomach then plunged the dagger deep into his chest. I could see the shock and fear in his eyes as he looked down at the dagger. Then he fell to the ground and his mask fell off. The mask and Piedmon disappeared in a flash of light. And then what I had done hit me with full force. I suddenly became very sick at that moment. "What have I done?" I asked myself in horror. "You did what had to be done." Matt said softly. "Yeah it's not your fault. He's the one who attacked us." T.K. agreed. "That still doesn't make it right." I said sadly. The subject was dropped and the others went back to taking care of their digimon. I looked at Mega Spidramon who had now dedigivolved to Spiyomon. She still had a long gash in her neck. I knew it would get infected if the wound didn't get cleaned and covered. I took out a small first aid kit that I had brought with me and walked over to Spiyomon. I pulled a bottle of peroxide and a cloth out of the kit. "This might sting a little." I said as I applied the peroxide to the wound. I then wrapped to wound with a cloth that I had torn from one of the shirts in my pack. I noticed that I still had the dagger, which I had pulled from Spiyomon's neck. I knew I might need a weapon someday. So I cleaned the blood from the dagger and stuck it in my pack. "I think the others are starting to leave now." Spiyomon said. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean I could carry you if you have any trouble walking by yourself." I said. " Of course I'm okay. And I don't need you to carry me. The dagger hit me in the neck not on my legs." Spiyomon said. "Well all right then." I said and we headed off towards the others. They all seemed happy that I had killed Piedmon and all through out the trip they were saying how brave I was and that I should be proud too. But I didn't feel brave and I sure as heck wasn't very proud of myself either. I had taken the life of another being and that was just wrong. There were other alternatives to killing and I had known that at the time. But my friendship and love for Mega Spidramon had clouded my mind. I guess that was a good thing though because I don't think I could have lived with myself if anything had happened to her. I know it seemed crazy to think of her as a friend I that mean I just met her a few hours ago. But it was like I had known her forever like I had been missing something and now I found it. And I knew I would always risk my life if it meant saving hers. Maybe that's the way the others felt about their digimon I didn't know but that's the way I felt and it's the way I will probably always feel. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw a flash of purple light. The light was swooping closer to me and the others had stopped. They were all staring at it now as if they knew what it was. Then it stopped and I saw that it was a creature not a light. It had about six purple wings, two of which were broken. It looked really beat up. There were a number of scratches and cuts all over it but the largest one stretched from the right side of it's neck to it's left shoulder. But despite all this the creature was smiling and its eyes were full of hope and love. It then kneeled before me like a peasant would do for royalty. "Oh great and noble Queen of Truth we are desperately in need of your help. The Dark Queen is now attacking our village and has captured many of my people. And I fear that if you don't help us the whole village will be captured and its people enslaved." The creature said sadly. "Whoa hold your horses. First of all I am not a queen and second of all how do I know this isn't just some sort of a trick?" I asked skeptically. "You will be a queen. It is your destiny. When the Dark Queen falls you will be the one who will take her place and lead us into a reign of light and truth. Happiness will be restored to this world and digimon will no longer have to live in fear. As for the question of whether or not you should trust me I think you know the answer to that." She said looking into my eyes. She was right and I knew it. Somehow I knew that every word she had spoken was true. Even the part about me ruling this world with light and truth was true. And there was an amount of urgency in her voice that could not be ignored. "I think she's telling the truth." I said finally. The others nodded and they seemed to have known this creature wouldn't do us any harm. But they couldn't have known that unless they had seen this creature before. I would have to ask them exactly what they knew about this creature and about me for that matter. "Well I guess it's settled then. We'll head to Oramon's village tomorrow and see what we can do to help. But tonight we'll just stop here." Tai said. "This is just great. Now we get to battle some psycho queen and probably end up getting killed." Joe complained. "Oh don't be such a pessimist Joe. We defeated Myotismon and the Dark Masters and we're still alive. How can this Dark Queen be any different from them." Sora said. "She is different because she is human. She knows human weaknesses and how to use them to her advantage. And she also was taught by Myotismon himself and has half of his powers. Don't forget that she also has a digivice and a crest and tag. So she will be very hard to defeat. But I have faith that you will." Oramon said. "Yeah well faith doesn't help you win battles." Joe said snidely. I rolled my eyes. Joe always had something snide or rude to say. Or at least he did ever since I had met him. Maybe he was just having a bad day or something although I had a feeling everyday was a bad day for Joe. Well it's just something I'm going to have to get use to, I thought. The others had already left now and were collecting firewood and food. I stayed behind to take care of Oramon. First I made a splint which would help the wings heal properly. Then I wrapped her cuts with some more cloth that I tore off of the t-shirt that I had ripped earlier. And by the time this was all done the others had come back and a fire was started. "So why is the Dark Queen going through all this trouble just to capture your people?" I asked. "She wants to use us in her army. To predict when and where enemies will strike. When she first ordered us to join her army many of us refused knowing the danger it would cause if she had us on her side. Then she sent troops in and burned our homes. Many of us fled the village but many did not make it and now the village is being used as a slave camp. You couldn't even be able to imagine the cruel things that happen in those camps. And the people who escaped are still not free the Dark Queen's troops are closing in on them. And soon there will be no free Oramon anywhere." Oramon said sadly. "I will help free your people Oramon." I swore. "We all will isn't that right guys!" Spiyomon said. "Yeah!" everyone yelled. I smiled and after eating a cold sandwich by the roaring fire I soon feel asleep. A lot had happened that day and a lot of things about me had changed. I had finally been able to stand up for my friends and myself. And I had done something I had never imagined I would ever do. And yes I had felt bad about it but if I hadn't done it then one of my dearest friends would have died. And now we would be facing a great evil together but I was not afraid. I had faith that we would defeat the Dark Queen and free Oramon's people. And the greatest thing anyone can ever have is faith. 

Epilogue 

The Dark Queen looked down at the scene throw her mirror. It was totally pathetic those brats actually thought they could beat her. Well she would prove them wrong soon. And now that Piedmon was dead she was free to take all of digiworld. So she was grateful to the kids for killing him that way she wouldn't have to. But she would kill them and that traitor Oramon. Her fangs gleamed in the dark as she smiled thinking of the things that she would do to her sister when she caught her. Then she suddenly got hungry. She looked down at her glass it was empty. "Bansheemon get in here now!" She screamed. A tall woman with long red hair floated into the room. Her clothes were torn and ragged looking. She looked exactly like the creature of Irish myth that would sometimes be seen washing the cloths of the deceased or dancing around the house of the person who was about to die singing a mournful song. "Fill my cup will you." The Dark Queen ordered. "Yes ma' am." Bansheemon said in a mournful voice. She then took the cup and floated out of the room. When she came back into the room the cup was full of something that looked like red wine but it wasn't. It was blood and the Dark Queen drank it down like water. "Ah that's better. Now I want you to get a troop gathered together. I want these digi destines found and killed." The Dark Queen said after she was finished. 


End file.
